


Пять раз Лидии Мартин

by Melloou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Break Up, Drama & Romance, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloou/pseuds/Melloou
Summary: Пять раз, когда Лидия Мартин ошиблась.И один, когда была права.
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Lydia Martin
Kudos: 6





	1. Пять раз, когда Лидия Мартин ошиблась

Ей шестнадцать и она всегда в центре внимания. Лучшие платья, дорогие туфли, своя машина и хорошая репутация. Она — главная героиня любого подросткового сериала на MTV, и встречается с самым популярным парнем в школе. Чего ещё можно желать? Лидия большего и не просит. Она обнимает Джексона за руку, позволяя вести себя вперёд — и улыбается холодно. Джексон внимателен к ней, но у него множество своих проблем. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы их заметить. Спальня в его доме выглядит пустой и холодной, словно в кровати никто не спит никто не включает телевизор напротив неё. 

Но у Лидии всё равно есть ключ, который она, как и положено, носит на шее, чтобы никогда не потерять. 

Это не помогает, потому что сердце Джексона всё равно ускользает из её рук. И собрать его он не позволяет. Целуя его, измотанного и раненного, Лидия Мартин знает, что ошиблась. Она прощается с ним, обещая любить вечно. Лидия провожает его — на самолёт и в другую страну, думает, что он всё равно всегда больше ценил мужскую спину, чем женскую грудь. 

*** 

Ей семнадцать и она знает правду о себе. Сверхъестественные друзья, оборотни под боком и красавчик-новенький. Лидии достаточно одного взгляда — близнецов у неё не будет, но Эйден всё равно достаточно красивый, чтобы утолить жажду Мартин. Он обращает на неё внимание — очевидно — и знает, что хочет её. Приятно снова быть любимой, приятно снова быть в чужих руках, чувствовать себя защищённой, хотя защита Лидии совсем не нужна. Она привыкла решать проблемы сама, ни на кого не полагаясь. Эйден — оборотень, ещё один под её боком, и в этом нет ничего плохого. Но его альфа — ненормальный садист, а разбираться с чужой местью у неё нет никакого желания. 

Лидия держит его в стороне, потому что по ночам она хочет кричать.   
Она хочет кричать его имя. Лидия знает, что ошиблась.

Это не помогает, потому что Эйден умирает в её руках и его улыбка совсем не изменилась. Лидия уже не хочет кричать, но и плакать она не может. Только смотрит, прощается, и обещает любить его вечно. Провожает Итана на самолёт — подальше от них — и думает, что два раза — это совпадение.

***

Ей всё ещё семнадцать и она не знает, как себя вести рядом с Питером Хейлом. Он — причина ночных кошмаров и чрезмерного чувства вины, но ещё он умён, богат и абсолютно невыносим. А у Лидии есть глаза. И вкус. Он смотрит на неё тоже, скалится и играет с ней в гляделки, проверяет нервы. Не на ту напал, думает Лидия, отводя взгляд в сторону. Чужой интерес помогает залечить раненную самооценку и на некоторое время забыть о том, что осталось позади. Но ночью, когда она не видит глаза Питера, Мартин видит храбрую Эллисон, наглую Эрику и преданного Бойда. Ночью, когда она не видит и их, руки Эйдена защищают от холода. 

Но это не помогает, потому что быть запертой и преданной — чертовски холодно всё равно.

Сдерживая усмешку, от взгляда на Кейт и Питера, Лидия думает, что она снова ошиблась. И пусть. У неё есть другие проблемы.

***

Ей восемнадцать и она не может игнорировать Джордана Пэрриша слишком долго. Он очарователен — в своей особой манере. Но, честно, даже не в её вкусе. Он герой, хороший парень, сорок тысяч в год и взгляд щеночка. Джордан Пэрриш должен встречаться с кем-нибудь из пай-девочек Старшей Школы Бикон-Хиллс, но он не сводит взгляда с Лидии, когда она рядом и постоянно оглядывается, стоит им разойтись. Не нарушает границ — не навязчив, как настоящий джентльмен. Джордан Пэрриш, вообще-то, всё самое ненавистное в парнях. Она не слышит «да», когда она говорит «нет», он флиртует неуверенно и неуклюже. И с ним не построить светлое будущее где-нибудь в Южном Голливуде. 

Но это не помогает, потому что Джордан так нежно прикасается, так ласково шепчет, так смотрит на её губы…   
И он приносит трупы к Неметону, потому что его долг — охранять. Под маской хорошего парня — древний дух и всепожирающий огонь. Всматриваясь в его глаза, вечное пламя и сверкающее золото, Лидия Мартин знает, что она ошиблась. 

Потому что хороший парень Джордан Пэрриш должен встречаться с пай-девочками Старшей Школы Бикон-Хиллс, а у Цербера — особая связь с Банши и город, чтобы защищать.

***

Ей двадцать два и она обнимает Стайлза, прижимая к себе покрепче. Повалив его на постель, Лидия оставляет влажные и горячие поцелуи на бледной коже и чувствует руки на своей талии. Их квартира совсем небольшая, но она аккуратная, ничего лишнего, весь бардак сосредоточен в комнате Стайлза. Их квартира совсем небольшая, но стены звуконепроницаемые. И Лидия может кричать, сколько душе угодно. Стайлз — тоже не из тех, с кем Мартин мечтала осесть. Но он не хороший парень, он израненный, как она, и одинокий, как не может быть ни один человек. Их поцелуи острые, а ласки механические. Как и прежде, Лидия хранит ключ, повесив на шее, она чувствует себя защищённой в руках Стайлза. Она не знает, как себя с ним вести, и она считает, что ему лучше с хорошими девочками. 

Лидия смеётся, потому что она уже много лет не плачет.   
Только это не помогает. 

Закрывая за собой дверь, она знает, что ошиблась.


	2. И один раз, когда была права

Ей двадцать шесть и она переехала поближе к университету. Так удобнее работать, отдавать всю себя науке и не оглядываться на прошлое. Несмотря на всё, что осталось в Калифорнии, Лидия не в состоянии бороться с желанием иногда кричать по ночам. Несмотря на всё, заработанное в Кембридже, Лидия думает, что не всё из этого она заслужила.

Она хранит воспоминания, как не хранит самые дорогие украшения, и подолгу смотрит в зеркало. Касаясь старых шрамов, вспоминая поцелуи и обещания, Лидия знает, что она права. В её большой квартире живёт только она, в её большой кровати спит только она. И её израненное сердце лечит тоже

только она.


End file.
